


His Trash; His Treasure

by Symone_Nicole



Series: Me & You [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I suck at tagging, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after their high school graduation and through out their college years Hanamiya Makoto and Kiyoshi Teppei still have their fire burning for each other and it is as if it will never cease with its ever-lasting flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Trash; His Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Revised and edited as of 6 April 2016

“Makoto,” Kiyoshi moans in the others ear as he thrusts deep inside of him while Hanamiya’s fingers claw deeply into his back.

 

“Idiot,” Hanamiya barely gets out between his moans of pleasure, “stop.”

 

Kiyoshi stops and slowly starts to pull out-

 

“No, I want you,” he pants, “I want you inside of me but don’t move.”

 

Kiyoshi smirks just before he slams back down into Hanamiya welcoming heat, over-simulating his tender walls, Kiyoshi groans as he moves his large hand over Hanamiya’s sweaty and hot body. He licks his lips as he admires the love bites and hickeys that he has placed on Hanamiya’s body, “beautiful,” he murmurs suddenly but it is just loud enough for the other to hear. 

 

Hanamiya eyes widens analyzing Kiyoshi’s facial expression and as he goes to open his lips he quickly closes them and turns his head. “Get in here already,” Hanamiya yells as his face instantly flushes.

 

Kiyoshi head spins towards the door and his mouth hangs open as he sees Hara Kazuya walking through with a large bag, he starts to pull out, “what is going on-”

 

“You idiot,” Hanamiya barks, “I told you not to move,” Hanamiya thrusts his hips up, making Kiyoshi back deeper in him and his body slowly starts to tremble. “Just shut up and listen,” Hanamiya pants as he turns his head. 

 

“Oi, Mako-chan” Hara Kazuya waves as he moves closer to the couple intertwine together in the bed. Kazuya’s bangs is still covering his eyes, he is carrying a huge black bag that looks like a heavy suitcase, and he is wearing a simple black t-shirt, a red belt, and dark skinny jeans. He lifts up his hand and smiles, “Kiyoshi.”

 

“Hanamiya,” Kiyoshi says sternly as he looks down at the man who was avoiding his gaze, “what’s going on?”

 

Kazuya lays the huge bag he is carrying on the ground. He takes out a black sheets and lays it near the couple on the bed and as Kiyoshi is attempting to get a response out the silent Hanamiya, Kazuya continues to move more supplies on to the black sheet along with alcohol swab pads and clean cloths. “Kiyoshi,” Kazuya calls out as the other man turns towards him while he was putting on gloves, “what we are going to do tonight is pierce Mako-chan’s body and you get to decide which and how many piercings he gets today.” 

 

“Piercings? Now?” Kiyoshi states as he gestures towards him balls deep inside of Hanamiya Makoto.

 

“It is how I want it idiot,” Hanamiya hisses, “now just shut up and listen.”

 

“Okay, first,” Kazuya states as he motions towards the supplies he has laid on on the bed, “his nipple piercings. Do you want both of them to be pierced or just one of them?”

 

Kiyoshi stares at the man with his mouth slightly open and the veins can slightly be seen on his forehead. “What has been really popular lately is nipple chains,” Kazuya states as moves a chair closer to the bed, “of course he shouldn’t wear one right away and you have to consider if you want barbells or rings.”

 

Kiyoshi glances between Kazuya and Hanamiya after a few seconds of silence Hanamiya starts to tap his fingers, “will you just decide already?!”

 

Kiyoshi sighs and clicks his tongue as he leans up off his arms as he runs his hand up Hanamiya’s body and over his sensitive nubs, “pierce them both.”

 

“Do you want barbells or rings?” Kazuya asks as starts to apply substances, to disinfect the area, to Hanamiya’s nipples, quite slowly.

 

“Barbells.”

 

“Okay,” Kazuya responds as he grabs a pair of foerster forceps.

 

Kiyoshi leans back and watches as Kazuya slowly applies the forceps onto Hanamiya’s left nipple, which earns a groan from both of the men, he brings the needle towards his nipple, “here we go,” he states just before he pushes down on the nipple, piercing the over sensitive flesh.

 

“Fuck,” Hanamiya softly moans while biting on his lip as he slightly trembles and his insides clench tighter around Kiyoshi’s member, only for a second.

 

Kiyoshi moves his hand to the others face, moving his thumb across the other’s abused lips, moving his teeth to keep him from biting down on his lips, “did it hurt?”

 

“No,” Hanamiya sneers as he glances towards Kiyoshi and is unable to look away as Kazuya applies the barbell piercing.

 

“One down,” Kazuya states as he holds the forceps on Hanamiya’s right nipple with the needle nearby and suddenly pressing down the needle through his tender flesh.

 

“Shit,” Hanamiya curses as he bites his lip again while digging his fingernails into Kiyoshi’s wrist.

 

“If it hurts that bad we will stop,” Kiyoshi states as he caresses Hanamiya’s face.

 

“No,” Hanamiya pants, “it feels good with you inside… with you watching.”

Kiyoshi groans as he glances down to his nipples, watching how the area around his nipples slowly start to turn red, while Kazuya finishes up the piercing. “Okay, now for his dick.”

 

“Woah,” Kiyoshi states as he stares at the man, “we are piercing his dick?”

 

“That is what he said are you fucking deaf?” Hanamiya sneers as he avoids Kiyoshi’s gaze.

 

“Now there are different types of genital piercings,” Kazuya states as he leans back in his chair, “there are five that will give him pleasure, and the rest are more for decoration and can be used for bdsm play. However, depending on the type of piercings that will give him pleasure I can’t do some that are for decoration.” Kazuya states as he leans in and slowly takes in Hanamiya’s hard member, “I can insert a needle here,” he states as he holds his thumb and index finger on each side of his head, “this is called the Ampallang piercing. It will be a bar going through his head horizontal and it may go through his urethra, which will make it hard for him to pee. The thing about this piercing is I can’t do it with his dick being hard and it will take 5 months for him to heal and during that time he can’t have sex also-”

 

“If the piercing keeps me from fucking I don’t want it!” Hanamiya barks as he interrupts Kazuya.

 

Kazuya chuckles, “a dydoe piercing,” he states as his hand moves down to the edge of his head and underneath, “will keep you from sex for two weeks.”

 

“That is two weeks too fucking long,” Hanamiya hisses as Kiyoshi chuckles. 

 

“Okay,” Kazuya states as he moves his hand slightly further down his shaft, “now foreskin piercing. My personal favorite is the frenum piercing,” Kazuya states as he pinches his thumb and index right below the head, “this is the frenum and I will be putting barbell through it.” Kazuya moves his hand further down on the under part of his shaft and right above his testicles, “the lorum piercing, which will be at the base and the most common jewelry is a barbell but a stud or a horseshoe can be used as well.” Kazuya moves his hands up and through Hanamiya’s pubic hair, “we can do a piercing here,” he states as he moves his hand, “and then Hanamiya did say he wants the anal piercing.”

 

“A piercing in his ass?” Kiyoshi gawks as he stares at Kazuya.

 

Kazuya responds, “it isn’t done in his ass cause the cleaning would be a bitch. It will be on the piece of skin between his ass and his dick. Would you like the frenum or the lorum piercing? Also with the frenum some people get multiple,” Kazuya states as his fingers run down the underside of Hanamiya’s shaft, “it is called Jacob’s ladder.”

 

Kiyoshi glances at Hanamiya’s face as he licks his lips, “how about both and let's not do the pubic piercing,” he states as he watches the other’s face slightly tense up, “and not the ladder… that is a bit too much.”

 

“Okay,” Kazuya states as he starts to prep Hanamiya’s penis for both of the piercings.

 

“If the first one hurts,” Kiyoshi states as he caresses Hanamiya’s face, “we can stop.”

 

Hanamiya smirks as he locks eyes with Kiyoshi, “I’m going through with it,” he sticks out his tongue, “and you better not cum until all this is over.”

 

Kiyoshi chuckles as he moves fingers and traces down Hanamiya’s wet and flexible member, “I’m surprised you don’t want to pierce your tongue.”

 

“Oh, he does,” Kazuya responds suddenly, “but he told me we would be doing that in a few weeks.”

 

“Stay out of our conversation,” Hanamiya snaps towards the other male as he brought the forceps and needle towards Hanamiya’s frenum.

 

“Do you want to hold my hand?” Kiyoshi asks as he watches Kazuya brings the needle closer.

 

“Fuck no,” Hanamiya responds as he breathe hitches from feeling the cold metal on his penis, “shit it’s cold.”

 

“Okay, here we go in three… two..” 

 

Hanamiya moans loudly, which is accompanied by a loud groan from Kiyoshi, as Hanamiya’s insides have a death grip on Kiyoshi’s member, “fuck,” Hanamiya whimpers, “what the hell happened to one.” 

 

“Sure you don’t want to hold my hand now?” Kiyoshi asks again while moving the palm of his hand over Hanamiya’s toned abdominal muscles- enchanted by the light sheen of sweat and watching as the muscle shudder under his touch. 

 

“I will hold your hand since you are soo scared,” Hanamiya mocks as he grabs Kiyoshi’s left hand tightly, “you big baby.” 

 

Hanamiya hisses as Kazuya applies the barbell jewelry through his penis, “we will be doing the lorum piercing next. Kiyoshi can you hold his shaft down closer to his body?”

 

Kiyoshi uses his right hand and holds it down, his thumb slowly moving closer to the frenum piercing, “I wouldn’t touch it,” Kazuya demands, “bare hands touching a fresh piercing will increase the chances of it getting infected,” he states as he wipes up the blood. “Don’t worry bleeding happens a lot with these types of piercings.”

 

“Keep your hands away from the piercings, Kiyoshi,” Hanamiya orders, “I don’t want my dick to rot off.”

 

“I wouldn’t want that either,” Kiyoshi states as moves his thumb around the slit of Hanamiya’s member, “it is a cute one.”

 

“Did you just call my dick cute?” Hanamiya snaps while glaring at his partner.

 

Kiyoshi moves Hanamiya hand closer towards him, “I didn’t sutter,” he responds as he kisses his hand, “how would I not find it cute after all these years watching you tremble from pleasure in my arms as I fucked you senseless.”

 

Kazuya clears his throat and the two stare at him, “we can now move on to the next piercing,” he states as he moves the forceps and a fresh needle towards the bottom of the shaft.

 

Hanamiya’s tighten his hand onto Kiyoshi’s as the needle pierced his skin, softly whimpering and  his fingernails dig in the skin of Kiyoshi’s hand, leaving a slight red imprints from his nails. Kiyoshi groans as he watches the other tremble and can see pre-cum leaking from the head, “ah and you were worrying about me cumming,” Kiyoshi states he rubs the pre-cum around.

 

“Shut it,” Hanamiya states as his slowly relaxes when Kazuya finishes.

 

“There we go,” Kazuya states as he moves his hand and Kiyoshi can see the small ring at the base of Hanamiya’s member. “Now for the last piercing imma need you two love birds to disconnect.”

 

Hanamiya groans as he can feel Kiyoshi slowly pulling out of him and he lays there panting as Kiyoshi removes his hand from his and moves to sit besides him, up against the headboard of the bed. “Now I can do this piercing with you laying down or you can be on your knees. Which would you prefer?”

 

Hanamiya quickly flips over, his face near Kiyoshi’s penis as he gives the throbbing member a long lick, “do it like this,” Hanamiya answers.

 

“Okay,” Kazuya states as he moves his supplies with him to the edge of the bed.

 

Kiyoshi hums as he starts to run his hand through Hanamiya’s sweaty hair also along his face as the other slowly began to suck him off. “Do you need me to spread his ass apart?”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Kazuya shrugs his shoulder as he gets his supplies ready, “if you want to go ahead. I’m not going to stop you.”

 

Kiyoshi grins as he moves both of his hands slowly down Hanamiya’s spine, slowly moving his fingers across the hot skin, all the way up until each of his hand was grabbing handfuls of Hanamiya’s ass, spreading his cheeks wide apart. He licks his lips as he watches the other twists his hips; a soft groan leaves his lips as Hanamiya takes his entire member into his mouth. Kiyoshi glances down and watches as Hanamiya pushes his own head down, greedily taking him all in.

 

“Alright here we go,” Kazuya states just before Kiyoshi could feel Hanamiya moaning around his member, sending vibrations up his body, as the fingernails of his left hand dig down into Kiyoshi’s thigh. “And we are done.” Kazuya states as he starts to gather up his supplies.

 

“Get the fuck out,” Hanamiya hisses as he lifts himself of his hands moves closer to Kiyoshi, on his knees, and takes his lips hungrily. As the two lovers come lost in their kiss, Kazuya silently exits the room, and Hanamiya defty hands somehow handcuffs Kiyoshi hands behind his back.

 

“Ma-ko-to,” Kiyoshi groans as Hanamiya moves his lips away and starts to straddle the taller man’s lap, his knees on each side of the Kiyoshi’s body, moving his erection up against Kiyoshi’s own erection.

 

“You heard the man,” Hanamiya states as he grabs the back of Kiyoshi’s brown hair, “no playing with my piercings.”  

 

Kiyoshi lifts up his eyesbrows while tilting his head.

 

“If you got something to say just say it,” Hanamiya mumbles as he positions Kiyoshi’s hard and sweltering cock at his entrance; slowly lowers himself on his the tip of his partner’s tip.

 

Kiyoshi watches as Hanamiya starts to rise slowly, teasingly only taking in a little bit of Kiyoshi before rising off the member, “they say spit is good for wounds,” Kiyoshi states suddenly as he just before he sticks out his tongue, flicking it towards Hanamiya as he looks up at his partner.

 

Hanamiya smirks as he lowers himself down a bit farther, “is that right?” 

 

Kiyoshi hums as he moves his head forward and his tongue darts out and slowly, almost at a snail pace, licks over Hanamiya’s left nipple; he flattens his tongue over the barbell getting the taste of the metal in his mouth. He takes another long lick down the same nipple with the back of his tongue and after his tongue reaches the tender flesh of Hanamiya’s chest he quickly flicks the left nipple with the tip of his tongue.

 

Hanamiya’s thigh shivers as he pants at the new sensations flowing through his body.  He lowers himself slowly as Kiyoshi continues to tease his left nipple with a mixture of long slowly licks, quick flicks, leisurely yet roughly sucking as if he was suckling on Hanamiya’s nipple,  and he would let the bottom of his teeth scrape at the bottom of Hanamiya’s nipple. Even between his breathy pants Hanamiya was able to keep his slow-paced movement, each time taking in just a little bit more of Kiyoshi. “I do have two nipples you big oaf,” Hanamiya barks as he face flushes. 

 

Kiyoshi peeks up at Hanamiya as he sucks on the nipple; he hums with the sensitive bud in between his wet lips. “You feel it more here, don’t you?”

 

Hanamiya snorts as he turns his face away as it blushes, “whatever.”

 

Kiyoshi smirks and his breathe hits Hanamiya’s abandoned right nipple just before he continues his teasing attention. The more Hanamiya took of Kiyoshi inside would cause the other to switch his attention and over stimulate his partner’s nipples. Hanamiya kept his unhurried pace; taking his sweet time as if him and Kiyoshi had all the time in the world to tease each other in their sensual and regular tryst. With each movement, Hanamiya gets closer and closer to fully sheathing Kiyoshi’s member inside his tightening warmth. His breathy pants hitches as he begins to get more full and he closes his eyes as he stubbornly kept his sluggish pace. A cry escapes his slightly swollen lips as his rump lands against Kiyoshi’s sweaty thighs. 

 

Kiyoshi groans as Hanamiya rolls his hips, grinding down on Kiyoshi, just before he abruptly increases his pace. Each time Hanamiya fully took Kiyoshi’s dick in he would increase his pace until he was almost bouncing on and off his dick. Kiyoshi’s slow and teasing movements changed to something more desperate, hungry, and primal as his tongue and his mouth give Hanamiya’s nipples undivided attention. Hanamiya reaches both of his arms back, resting the palm of his hands on Kiyoshi’s knees; he watches as Kiyoshi leans forward to keep his pleasuring tongue and mouth near his partner’s tempting nipples. Kiyoshi tugs his hands but they can not move because of the cold metal that keeps him restrain, that keeps him from reaching out and pulling Hanamiya forward, that keeps him from grabbing tightly on Hanamiya’s hips with his fingernails digging into the skin as he pounds up into his partner’s sweet warmth, and that keeps him from grabbing and slapping the ass he loves so much- especially when it continues to land against his skin when Kiyoshi was fully buried inside of his partner. 

Kiyoshi’s eyes instantly widen as a sharp pain shoots up his body and through his spine as Hanamiya hands had a death grip on both of his knees. Kiyoshi grunts and continues to give his partner’s nipples attention through the pain. Hanamiya’s hand continue to squeeze tightly as he rolls his hips, he throws his head back, his eyes roll inside his as he smirks before his glare is fixated on Kiyoshi. Hanamiya smirks as his hand reaches up and pulls on tightly on the brown strands as the other hand continues to clutch on the damaged knee. 

 

Hanamiya sneers as he felt the strong vibrations from the his partner’s grunts, “you are just fucking trash,” he hisses as he slowly releases his squeezing hand from Kiyoshi’s knees. “No one wants a piece of shit like you,” he breathily fumes between his moans. His wet and slightly swollen lips reach Kiyoshi’s ear and even through the loud and unsuppressed moan Hanamiya was able to speak as his lips trembled. After hearing the words slightly spoken throughout the moans instantously and simultaneously Kiyoshi eyes widen and he forcefully moves his hands apart until the chain breaks. The sound of the metal breaking was inaudible through Hanamiya’s moans and his breath hitches as he felt Kiyoshi’s large and strong palms grab and tighten on his waist, pulling the other man off his member.

 

“Say it again-”

 

“Stop it,” Hanamiya whines as he moves his hips down, desperately trying to get Kiyoshi’s dick inside of him.

 

“Say it again,” Kiyoshi sternly commands as he holds on the other waists.

 

“Kiyoshi-”

 

“Say it or I’ll leave you ju-”

 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Hanamiya fumes as he glares at his partner. 

 

Kiyoshi hums as he lifts Hanamiya anymore and he glances towards the bedroom door.

 

“Okay,” Hanamiya groans like a defeated child as Kiyoshi lowers him back down. His eyes met with Kiyoshi’s and he glances away as an ardent blush appears on his cheeks. “No one will ever treasure you like I do,” he stops as he snaps his head towards the other male and barks, “don’t you fucking forget it.”

 

Kiyoshi smirks as he stares deeply into Hanamiya’s glaring eyes. “I promise,” he boldly states as he abruptly brings Hanamiya down, sheathing up his member in one powerful and desperate movement.

 

Hanamiya cries out from the sudden intrusion as he throws his head back and allows Kiyoshi take control, allows Kiyoshi to abuse his bottom as if only for his pleasure yet the brutal pace satisfies both parties, and allows Kiyoshi to dig his fingernails into his hips--breaking the skin which causes droplets of blood travel down his hips and onto the bed sheet. Hanamiya loves every second of the desperate and strong primal need as the other continues to ravages his body nor is Hanamiya in any way submissive. He cries out as his fingers carve long, deep scratches into his partner’s back, he wails at the overstimulation he receives from intense pleasure that causes his entire body to tremble, he whimpers at the sudden rough slaps on his ass that leave the flesh red and stinging, he groans as he began to move his hips in tune with Kiyoshi’s rhythm, and he sobs as he bites down into the flesh of Kiyoshi’s shoulder which was not an attempt to muffle his voice.

 

Kiyoshi’s grunts as he continues to ardently plunge into Hanamiya causing the other to tremble. His wet lips slowly part as he slightly tilts down his face with his lips near his ear, “I… Love… You…. Makoto.”

 

Hanamiya’s face instantly flushes a more vibrant red from Kiyoshi’s bold confession. He snaps his eyes towards the other with his mouth open but they closes as onces his eyes meets the other. Another moan escapes his lips as he hands slowly moves up from Kiyoshi’s back, “baaaaka,” he sneers as his fingers wrap around the other’s the neck, squeezing down tightly to cut off airways, “you just had to run your stupid trap.” 

 

Hanamiya kept squeezing his fingers on the other’s neck, refusing to let go, as they continue their frantic and desperate pace. Hanamiya’s long, slender soft fingers kept squeezing not letting up for a second. Kiyoshi attempts to inhale and exhale through his nose- ignoring his instincts to fight back as Hanamiya held his life in his strong hands that were choking him. Hanamiya licks his lips as he watches the Kiyoshi’s face as he continues to hold his neck tightly in his hands. He moans as Kiyoshi’s eyes showed a second of pure fear and a primal need to fight yet in a second that changed to something soft- as if saying he trusts Hanamiya.

 

Kiyoshi’s eyelids start to flutter as he hears Hanamiya final cry he felt Hanamiya’s hot semen land across his scorching skin and his insides tighten around his sheathed member as tight as his partner’s fingers. However, he could not tell if it was his stomach that was scorching hot or if it was his partner’s cum that was scorching hot across his skin. His eyes rolls back as his cum floods inside of his partner just as his eyes start to finally close he felt the deathly fingers remove from his neck. Kiyoshi coughs up violently as Hanamiya pants as he examines the dark bruises he left across his partner’s neck. Hanamiya lifts himself off and with a satisfied sigh flops down on a vacant spot of the bed as Kiyoshi continue to and take deep raspy breaths.

 

“Fuck,” Kiyoshi states faintly as he rubs his throat.

 

“Do you love me now?” Hanamiya mocks as he breathes calm down and his body cool down on the cooler part of the sheets.

 

Kiyoshi rolls over until his hot body was on top of Hanamiya’s and he hungrily take Hanamiya’s lips. Once their lips part from each other they just gazes deeply into each other eyes. Kiyoshi hums as he rolls off his partner, and stands up from the bed. He walks towards the bedroom door and he could feel Hanamiya’s eyes staring at him intently; he twists the knobs in the palm of his large hand, “yeah… I do love you, Makoto.”  Kiyoshi glances back at the messy bed and notices Hanamiya’s extremely red face as he walks through the door. Kiyoshi stands there between the door frame briefly before he blew Hanamiya and kiss and he shut the bedroom door as he walked away.

  
Hanamiya’s hand reaches out for one of the pillows and he smashes it across his dark red face.

**Author's Note:**

> I must say I'm very satisfied with this chapter. My goal was to show the desperate hunger that the two still have for each other hasn't faded from Irrepressible Desires but yet show that it is no longer just about fucking for the pleasure but they do have feelings for each other that surpass a physical need. I also wanted to show that Hanamiya definitely dominates and is not and nor will he ever be completely submissive towards Kiyoshi (no matter how Kiyoshi satisfies his lust.)  
> Also, I feel like a pairing between Kiyoshi and Hanamiya is a classic and perfect picture of the quote, "one man's trash is another man's treasure." I feel like it fits the two perfectly especially in their basketball match at the Winter Cup Hanamiya constantly said (i'm just paraphrasing) how he wants to make players useless trash especially after they work so hard. However, I want to picture Hanamiya's goal in my fanfic is he desired for Kiyoshi to be useless to other's so he could have him all to himself. That is just simply my opinion- I hope I acheived my goals in this chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading this smut of one of my favorite bad boys. Please feel free to leave comments and/or feedback.  
> Again, thank you soooo much for reading!
> 
> XOXO,  
> Symone Nicole.
> 
> P.S it is like past 3AM and I wanted to post this without delay but after I wake up I will make edits!


End file.
